1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control on an image processing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of controlling execution of image adjustment processing for adjusting an image having a plurality of colors, an image processing method, and a recording medium storing a program product for causing a computer to function as the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image adjustment processing such as trapping or overprint has been known as an approach for preventing image degradation resulting from displacement of process colors (for example, C, M, Y and K) in an image output at the boundary portions of a plurality of image components such as characters, graphics, and pictures included in an image subjected to image adjustment processing. In order to prevent white patches caused by color displacement at the boundary portions of the image components, trapping allows the boundary portions of image components to slightly overlap with each other, and overprint allows an adjacent color to be laid under the color of a target image component. An apparatus has been known that automatically performs the processing such as trapping or overprint according to the preset process conditions (rules).
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 06-175342 relates to a setting of plate making designation information and discloses a technique for stabilizing precision with improved efficiency. According to this technique, in order to decide a process content, a rule base having a plurality of process conditions registered therein is accessed several times so that it is determined for each process condition whether or not target image components satisfy their respective process conditions. Multiple pieces of prospective plate making designation information that satisfy the process condition are obtained, and the final process content is thereafter decided based on the priority corresponding to the type of processing.